


Rose on the Vine: Alone Together

by WhoKnowsNow



Series: Rose on the Vine [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, pretty much pwp, sexy rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gives the Doctor a private show of her dancing. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose on the Vine: Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy there. I'm awful. Welll, school made me awful. It's been busy. I added a second major, changed the first major, took many credits, and planned my study abroad trip (which I leave for in 3 weeks!!!!!!) and basically have had no time to write the fun things. But, I finally did this thing! Thanks to those who told me to because I probably wouldn't have otherwise. 
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who (but I did meet David Tennant!) 
> 
> I'm Who Knows on tumblr at secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com (message me, prompt me, I'm lonely)
> 
> Thank you lovelies!!!! xoxo WhoKnowsNow

Rose is sexy. The Doctor has always known this, but seeing her tonight, swinging her hips, grinding down on him, he’s pretty sure he’s never been more turned on in his life. Sure, seeing his best mate as an exotic dancer is startling, but that feeling is overridden by the one coming from his pants. He’s never really admitted to his feelings for Rose, at least not out loud. Seeing as how this night is one of new experiences and truths, he loves her and he has since they met in Henriks and he said “run.”

Since then they’ve had many adventures together, but none as explosive as that first meeting when some daft person decided that bombs should be stored in a shop. Tonight, though, tonight there were fireworks. The air had been full of musk, sweat, and hormones that added to the tension of their moment together and the changed tension when he left. He tipped her and left her thinking she was out of line. That simply wouldn’t do. So, he went back and it was the best decision he’s made in his entire life. They kissed and, screw fireworks, this was like some rocket headed straight to space.

She suggests a private show and, really, who is he to turn her down? So he doesn’t. They drive hurriedly to her flat in an uncomfortable silence as neither of them could restrain themselves if they were to speak. The amount of unresolved sexual tension in the air is palpable. As soon as Rose parks her car, he turns and pulls her head towards his, their lips meeting in an aggressive kiss. They break away for the short trip up to Rose’s floor and then she is pushing him up against the wall outside her door. To say it was the hottest kiss either of them has experienced would be an understatement. Her tongue prods into his mouth and explores what used to be off-limits. They stay like that, him pressed between the wall and her warm body, until the lift sounds and they remember that they’re in a hallway.

When she finally gets the door open, the Doctor feels himself being pushed down to sit on a small plush chair. Now the show begins.

Rose goes to her room to change into a red silk bra with black floral lace and a thong to match. On top she slips on an extremely low cut black silk dress. Once she’s fixed her makeup and teased her hair back into that _'fuck me'_ style, she struts out into the living room where the Doctor is waiting.

His eyes bore straight into her, clouded and dark. He hasn’t looked away since she walked back into the room. Rose is coming his way, looking even sexier than she had before, and all for him. That’s what makes this perfect. She is doing this just for him; the Doctor and Rose, together at last.

She starts walking around the chair the Doctor is sat in, laying one hand on his body as she smolders at him. The music picks up and the Doctor finds Rose dancing in front of him, gyrating her hips to the beat. While he is more than impressed with her tantalizing floor show, it’s when she sexily shimmies out of her silky black dress that the Doctor realizes that a spaceship could fall out of the sky into downtown London and he still wouldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

Rose, clad only in her red and black lingerie and spiky black heels, makes her way back over to the Doctor for his second lap-dance of the night, except this time, in the privacy of her own home, he hopes things may go a little farther. She places her hands on his thighs and slowly moves her ass down near his tightening trousers, rolling her hips back up. She repeats the motion a few more times and the Doctor moves his hands up to her hair. At that, she turns her body around to straddle him properly.

She moves her hands from his legs up his body to his usually perfectly coiffed hair. The Doctor decides that his hair is even more perfect with her touching it. With her knees now bent on either side of his body, he has a bit more control than before, so when she goes to move her entrancing hips again, he holds them down and rolls his body up to meet the hot parting between her thighs. Things get more sloppy after that, their faces almost touching. The Doctor can feel her warm, staggering breaths hit his face as she tries to finish what she started. Oh, they would finish alright.

Unable to wait any longer, he pulls her hurriedly into their fourth kiss. Rose, for her part, entirely gives up on the rest of her dance in order to grind lightly against him as he runs his hands over her back and licks into her mouth. She moves his hands to her breasts, and he breaks the kiss for the first time in what seems like minutes, to look into her eyes questioningly. The Doctor must see her certainty because he dives back into the kiss and splays his hands over her large breasts.

“Mm- Doctor. Too many clothes, you’re wearing too many clothes.” Rose exclaims as he moves his mouth to the top of her breast. She starts pulling at his pinstriped jacket and he helps her pull it off completely. Next she swiftly starts to unbutton his shirt, leaving his chest bare before her. Rose runs her hands slowly over his exposed front, ghosting her fingers over his nipples. With a slight moan from the Doctor, Rose shimmies off of him to undo his belt and pull down his trousers, leaving him only in dark blue boxers and white chucks. She bends down slowly until her knees are on the floor to untie his trainers, wiggling her bottom as she goes. The Doctor can’t help but touch. He runs his hands down her round bum and squeezes, eliciting a light mewling sound from Rose. He pulls her back up to meet his lips as he starts unhooking her bra, letting it fall between them. He moves his mouth to nip at the area near her cleavage while lifting her up by the knees to carry her to her bedroom.

The Doctor throws Rose down onto her pink comforter and climbs on top of her, his hands on either side of her head. They kiss heatedly until she can’t take it anymore and starts pulling at his pants. He pulls them down the rest of the way, leaving him completely naked, and throws them onto her floor.

“Gods, Rose. So hot, so beautiful.” He places a gentle kiss to her forehead, changing the pace. His hands roam down her body until they reach her thong.

“Is this okay? He looks into her eyes and back down to where his hands are close to sliding below the material.

“Yes, Doctor, please!” With that consent he dips his fingers under the lace and is met with hot, wet, Rose. He moves his fingers to her clit, the bud of his Rose sensitive and swollen. She moans his name and he keeps his fingers teasing her before he slides one into her. “Doctor! Oh God!” He pumps his finger into her quickly until she begs for another. The Doctor kisses her deeply and then moves his mouth down her body, tugging lightly at one of her nipples while his free hand does the same to the other. He kisses down her body until he reaches where his hand is joined with her. He looks back up into her eye and sees a nod before he licks a stripe over the fabric covering her, making Rose’s body shiver. He pushes the underwear aside and nips and sucks at her clit while still pumping and twisting his fingers inside her. Her breath gets sharper and more staggered and she tightens around his fingers, coming with “Doctor!” on her lips.

He shifts quickly back up to meet those lips. She kisses him and smirks before moving down his body to his solid cock. Licking up the side, she moves her tongue to focus on his tip, swirling around before taking in more. She fucks him with her mouth until he pulls her up.

“I won’t last if we keep this up.”

“You know, I really enjoy when things are ‘up.’” She winks while he rolls his eyes. Before the mood could be ruined too badly, she bites and sucks his neck, licking over the mark she made.

“Condom?” He inquires and gently pushes her down onto the pillows.

“Bedside table, second drawer.” She pants as he slides his fingers back into her, making sure her body is ready. He slides on the condom before lining up with her entrance. “Are you sure?”

“God, yes, Doctor.” She looks into his gorgeous eyes and smiles. “Take me.”

He pushes into her, allowing them both time to adjust, before he slides out and thrusts himself back in where she is warm and waiting. With a light hiss, he does it again, setting a steady pace. She moves her body to meet him, slamming themselves together. He bites her neck and she moves her hands up and down his back, leaving light scratches. The pace is more aggressive now, him pounding into her as she screams things like ‘God’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘Doctor!’

“Gods, Rose, I’m gonna-”

“Doctor!” She comes first, him toppling over the edge right after. For a moment the only sound filling the room is their deep breathing.

“That was-”

“Amazing, fantastic, molto bene-”

“Yes, Doctor. All of that.” Rose laughs.

“I can’t believe I get to see you like this.” The look he gives her could only be categorized as loving.

“What, starkers?”

“Yes, Rose Tyler. In your beautiful, beautiful birthday suit.”

“Birthday- I still forgot to tell Mickey happy birthday!” Now it’s his turn to laugh. He leans in to kiss her again. It’s already past midnight, Ricky can wait a few more hours. He leans down to bite her ear to convince her to come to the same conclusion.

“Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding to this series. Maybe what happens when the gang finds out about Rose/Doctor and Rose being a stripper? Maybe drunk Doctor and Rose? Maybe a declaration of love? Maybe?
> 
> Thank you for reading, you are all beautiful beautiful people and I love you.


End file.
